The present invention relates to a portable beverage cooler, and more particularly to a convenient cooler wherein beverage cans are arranged in end-to-end relationship.
Prior to the present invention, numerous beverage coolers have been proposed for maintaining canned beverages such as beer and soft drinks at the cold temperatures desired for consumption of these liquids. Many of the heretofore coolers are generally cumbersome and designed to accommodate a large number of beverage cans as well as other foods. Coolers exclusively used for beverage cans also tend to be cumbersome and no adequate provision is made for the empty cans thereby requiring separate storage for the spent cans. Often a beverage cooler is desired for just a few cans and a small cooler is needed for such purposes. On other occasions more than just a few cans must be accommodated and the cooler must adapt to such expanded use. Regardless of how many cans are stored in the cooler, maintaining the beverages cold is of prime importance. Other desirable characteristics include a convenient cooler size together with ease in handling and storing the cooler.